Referring to FIG. 6, a conventional club-bagging device includes a bag 1 and a head frame 2 installed on the bag 1. A shoulder strap 3 is sewn on the bag 1. A strap 4 is inserted through a ring 5. Two ends of the strap 4 are sewn on the bag 1. A hook 6 is sewn on a towel. The hook 6 can be engaged with the ring 5. Thus, the towel is attached to the bag 1. Two ends of a strap 7 are sewn on the bag 1. Thus, a loop is formed by the strap 7. A tie 8 is inserted through the loop formed by the strap 7. A locking element 9 is installed on the tie 8. The tie 8 and the locking element 9 are used to hold an umbrella for example. However, the sewing of the straps 3, 4 and 7 on the bag 1 is troublesome and provides inadequate strength.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.